Kotonoha Nanase
Kotonoha Nanase ( 奈々世 一葉 Nanase Kotonoha) is main heroine of Gun X Clover series. Known for her capability to read the infamous Dead Language, which is rumored to destroy everything for reading the Endangered Language, Kotonoha has became the target for the terrorist across the globe for her deadly powers. Her personal escort is Morito Hayama who is also her classmate and one of Master Rank Mercenaries. Appearance In her first original and persona, Kotonoha bares an average height woman, with big bust and long amber hairManga Volume 1 Cover, with both long and twin tails, with yellow ribbon. Additionally, Kotonoha also carved number "I" tattoo on her chest. Personality Like any ordinary girl, Kotonoha is used to be cherish and curious girl before her talents are recognized. Since the incident, Kotonoha is isolated herself from anyone as she realized that her powers are too dangerous to the people who were close to her; this caused her to split into 7 different personalities, including her own, and unable to befriend with everyone. In the same time, she is also feared that anyone who she befriends with might disappear. Thanks to Morito's and others trust and motivation, Kotonoha is able to befriend with anyone. History Little is known about Kotonoha's past, but it is believed that the Dead Language lied within her even during her childhood. In her youth, Kotonoha was curious about everything, especially the 7-Leaf Clover which her father always fabled about. One time, Kotonoha was going to present a 7 leaf clover to a local villager as a gift of friendship. Before her new friend could accept the gift however, an unknown explosion erupted and decimated the entire village and Kotonoha as it's sole survivor. The infamous incident later known as the Lost Clover Phenomenon. Although survived, young Kotonoha was so traumatized about the incident that it will haunt her indefinitely. Consequently, she and her powers became a worldwide target by the terrorist and her personality were separated into 7 different persona, all vowed to protect solely on Kotonoha. Sometime afterwards, she was sent to a remote African village by the renowned archaeologist and language researcher team. Although this nameless village has humble surroundings and little population, Kotonoha enjoying her life since the clover flowers were everywhere in the village. One archaeologist found an artifact within the ruins, and Kotonoha curiously read the artifact's ancient language; only to annihilate yet another village. Due to that, Kotonoha has always vulnerable in dangers and she had no friends, even the escorts were dead for protecting her. Every time trouble happened to her, Kotonoha was sent into a dark room where she was conducted experiments on her powers, and she began to isolate herself from other people. Plot Meeting with Morito During her first transfers to the Mikado High School, Kotonoha's appearance did not full appears until all of her persona finally approves Morito as her exclusive escort (she witnessed Futaba, Mitsuba and Yotsuba tested Morito). In her reintroduction to the class, Kotonoha greets Morito is a friendlier manner before she met by another transfer student, Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. and his 2 A Ranked protégé, Enfa and Shuiran. During the break, Kotonoha was summoned by Alex to the roof top and she was asked over the language, which she responded with a positive answer. Alex then showed the ancient language to Kotonoha, which she was feared and screamed before fainted. Kotonoha was seen in the class with her classmate. Seeing the student have no fear about her, Kotonoha befriends with the student. Rikan Camp Incident Kotonoha went to the Rikan Island with the students. In one night during the camp, Kotonoha is ambushed by Alex during her sleep and Alex's powers were easily subdued her. Even she escaped from Alex-in courtesy of her persona and a insubordinate distraction from Enfa and Shuiran-Kotonoha confronted her fellow mind-controlled students who possessed weapons and aim for her life. Morito's then laid down unconscious everyone who were closed to him were sadden by his passing, especially Kotonoha who plead anyone to save Morito. Despite her plea, Kotonoha learned from Zanbenee that Morito is under Code: Black, meaning that he is beyond rescue and he is dead. Even so, Kotonoha refuses to acknowledges and attempt to save Morito at all cost, with the help of her other personas; claiming that it would be her turn to rescue Morito. Thanks to Kotonoha and her personas effort, Morito was miraculously survived and treated in the nearby clinic. The Teyotoro Crisis Main Article:Teyotoro Crisis Arc Before her participation of the negotiation between the Child Room and the Teyotoyo Tribe, Kotonoha turned as Nanoha and meet the Elder Chief and discussed about the dangers of the Teyotoyo Language and it has to be stopped for the future. After Nanoha accepted the Chief's plea, Kotonoha drew the Dead Language papers as her protection for Morito should worst thing possible to happen. Horrified over Toshu's decapitated body, Kotonoha was held hostage by the Child Room and she is not seen until Nanoha appeared on the tank and stopped the Giant Toshu's power beam. With Nanoha nullified the giant's and returned to normal, Kotonoha couldn't be more sympathized over Toshu's sacrifice for Sorte's sake and decided to absorb the remnants. Thus, the Teyotoyo Language is finally extinct. The Meeting of the 13 Master Ranked Mercenaries The following day, the academy was under lock-down for the meting of the 13 Master Rank Mercenaries. Kotonoha played cards with Sorte and Hibana, without knowing that Morito was attending the meeting. Summer Vacation Meanwhile, Kotonoha used her personas (Futaba, Itsuba and Mitsuba) to keep Morito from General Gaia, the Rose Sisters and Salim. Abilities and Skills Kotonoha possesses an ability to read and recognize Dead Languages, a power that unleashed an unimaginable destruction. Due to the traumatic events, her other 6 personalities are split and each would protect her from harms's way. It is also considered as her weapon to any type of endangered language she find to nullify, and even kill, the Dead Language influenced items. Trivia *Kotonoha's name literary means the "First Leaf". *Kotonoha only appears whenever situation is safe for her. So, whenever she is in a terrible pinch or surrounded by enemies, her persona usually take the action on her behalf. Reference Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mikado High School